Just a Story
by halycon97
Summary: I'm Kourtney Roos (OC). A teacher in a small town. Just got a new student, known as Nessie Cullen. She is extremely beautiful. Once I met her amazing grandparents, then her mom, then the rest Cullen family and become closer with them. They are a figure of a happy family, I know, but I finally realize that they are not that common.
1. Chapter 1: How I met the girl

**JUST A STORY.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight_

_All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

**Chapter 1. Introduction. How I met the girl.**

Hi. Namaku Kourtney Roos. Aku seorang gadis muda, yah harus kubilang begitu. Umurku masih 34 tahun dan single, huh. Tidak masalah. Berkepala tiga dan 'single' bukan masalah besar bagiku. Aku tinggal di kota terpencil ini sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu dan bekerja sebagai guru matematika di Logan Elementary School segera setelah aku pindah. You know, kota ini disebut sebagai Halcyon, sebuah kota kecil, tidak terlalu padat, dan di sinilah tempat orang mencari kedamaian dalam hidup. Kupikir tidak ada kota yang lebih baik dari kota ini. Sebagian besar penduduk di kota ini adalah petani, ada juga yang bekerja di kota dan pulang kemari tiap akhir pekan. Yang paling penting bagiku adalah… penduduk di sini semuanya baik, jujur, menyenangkan. Aku sungguh bahagia tinggal di tempat ini.

Oh. Crap. Aku hampir terlambat ke sekolah, aku harus berangkat sekarang.

**AT LOGAN ELEMENTARY SCHOOL**

Bel sekolah sudah dibunyikan, kelas akan segera dimulai. Aku sudah siap untuk mengajar hari ini. Well, pakaian yang kugunakan hari ini adalah kemeja warna biru muda dengan lengan tiga per empat dan celana kain warna hitam, lalu sepatu mengkilat, oh, tidak… tidak semengkilat yang kau bayangkan, yang jelas warna hitam dari sebuah semir yang baru-baru ini kubeli membuatnya terlihat lebih mengkilat.

"Good morning, guys. How'd you doing?" Sapaku pada murid-muridku.

"Good morning, Ma'am!" sapa mereka.

"Okay, guys. Sebelum kita mulai kelas ini, seperti biasa kita akan awali dengan berdoa, okay? Hari ini giliran siapa ya?" tanyaku.

Knock knock…

Tiba-tiba kudengar ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kelasku. Seorang pria bertubuh gemuk, tidak terlalu tinggi, rambutnya putih, dan berkumis gaya tahun 70 atau 80-an mungkin. Pakaiannya rapi, dengan jas hitam dan kemeja warna biru Turkish. Oh, tenang saja, ini pria nomor satu di sekolah ini, Mr. Lutz, dia kepala sekolah di sini.

"Maaf mengganggumu, Ms. Roos", kata Mr. Lutz padaku.

"Tidak, Sir. Kami baru akan mulai kelasnya, ada apa anda kemari?" tanyaku padanya sambil berjalan mendekatinya yang berdiri di dekat pintu kelas.

Aku melihatnya, tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang membuatku ingin mengubah pandanganku. Seorang anak perempuan berdiri di belakangnya. Aku hanya melihat rambutnya yang berwarna coklat, aku tidak dapat mendeskripsikannya tapi yang jelas rambutnya sangat indah. Aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya karena tertutup tubuh Mr. Lutz yang lumayan besar.

"Ms. Roos. Kita punya seorang murid baru hari ini. Aku ingin dia masuk di kelasmu. Dia baru saja pindah dari Alaska tiga hari yang lalu. Aku harap kau tidak masalah" kata Mr. Lutz.

Oh. Jadi anak yang dibelakang Pak Kepala Sekolah ini adalah anak baru.

"Tentu saja Mr. Lutz!" jawabku mantap.

Mr. Lutz tersenyum lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan berkata pada anak itu, "Baiklah, sekarang ini kelasmu dan ini Ms. Roos, _your home-room teacher_".

Mr. Lutz segera meninggalkan kelas. Akhirnya aku bisa melihat murid baruku.

Astaga. Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat! Anak perempuan ini cantik sekali! Kulitnya putih agak pucat, tapi luar biasa indah. Matanya besar berwarna coklat muda keemasan, dia memiliki tulang hidung yang tidak biasa, maksudku bentuknya bagus, bibirnya yang pink membuat sinkronisasi yang indah pada wajahnya. Luar biasa. Apa kedua orangtuanya berprofesi sebagai model?

Aku sungguh terpana dengan kecantikan anak ini. Tapi rasanya perasaan seperti ini pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, di mana ya?

Okay. Wait. I must control myself. Aku tersenyum padanya, dan dia menatapku dengan matanya yang indah itu. OH. MY.

"Um. Hi. Aku Kourtney Roos. Mulai sekarang aku wali-kelasmu. Ayo masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu pada teman-teman sekelas" ajakku.

Dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Dia mulai berjalan memasuki kelas. GOD. Bahkan gerakannya. Dia sangat luwes, halus, anggun. Yah, tentu saja. Anak-anak lain menatapnya dengan pandangan yang tidak kalah terkejutnya denganku.

Dia sudah berdiri di depan kelas. Aku berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Okay. Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu" kataku.

"Hi. Aku Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Nessie _for short. _Aku baru saja pindah dari Alaska ke kota ini 3 hari yang lalu bersama orang tuaku. Kami tinggal di rumah kakek dan nenekku. Mereka sebenarnya juga baru pindah sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Karena ayahku ingin menjaga mereka, jadi kami memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama mereka di sini", terang Nessie.

"Perkenalan yang bagus. Jadi, panggilanmu Nessie? Okay, ada yang ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Nessie?" tanyaku pada anak-anak lainnya.

Tunggu. Aku baru sadar. Nama belakangnya adalah Cullen kalau tidak salah. Apa dia ada hubungannya dengan ? Seorang dokter yang lebih cocok dibilang kalau dia itu model, dia jenius. Dia bekerja di rumah sakit kecil di kota ini sejak sebulan yang lalu. Dia yang menyelamatkan nyawaku dari sebuah kecelakaan di hutan bulan lalu. Kalau tidak ada dia sungguh, mungkin aku tidak dapat berdiri di sini saat ini. Owh, coba nanti aku tanyakan pada Nessie.

Beberapa anak mengangkat tangannya, tentu mereka ingin mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Baiklah, Andrew. Apa pertanyaanmu?" aku memberikan kesempatan pada Andrew, salah seorang muridku.

"Nessie, apa kau suka strawberry?" Tanya Andrew. Sungguh tidak penting pikirku. Tapi mungkin penting baginya. Ini dia. Siapa yang tidak mau memiliki teman yang luar biasa cantik, ya kan?  
"Aku suka" jawab Nessie singkat dengan senyumnya yang menawan. Aku makin yakin dia punya hubungan dengan dokter baik hati itu. Mereka punya aura yang sama, mata yang serupa, kulitnya juga.

"Ah. Baiklah. Cindy. Apa pertanyaanmu?" Aku menunjuk salah seorang murid perempuanku.

"Apa kita akan jadi teman baik?" Tanya Cindy.

"Tentu" jawab Nessie singkat. Oh. Aku kita anak-anak perempuan di sini akan iri dengan kecantikan Nessie. Kalau mereka jadi teman baik, baguslah.

"Em. Kids, sepertinya kita batasi pertanyaan hari ini. Kalian bisa berkenalan dengan Nessie lagi nanti. Sekarang kita akan mulai pelajarannya. Biar Ibu yang memimpin doa hari ini" kataku pada murid-murid.

"Nessie, kau bisa duduk di sebelah sana", kataku pada Nessie sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku yang belum ditempati di dekat jendela.

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan anggun dan segera menuju ke bangku itu.

KEGIATAN BELAJAR HARI INI BERJALAN SUNGGUH BAIK

"Okay, kids. Saatnya pulang. Mari kita berdoa sebelum kalian pulang. Seperti biasa, jika nanti orang tua kalian belum menjemput, tunggulah di sini, aku akan temani kalian, okay?" kataku pada anak-anak.

"Yes, Ma'am!" jawab anak-anak serentak.

Setelah berdoa, anak-anak keluar kelas dengan hebohnya. Ya, itu yang biasa mereka lakukan setelah selesai sekolah. Aku masih duduk di bangkuku, membereskan barang-barang dan kumasukkan dalam tas. Em. Nessie dengan tenang masih duduk di bangkunya. Aku memutuskan untuk mendekatinya.

"Helo Ness" sapaku.

"Hi. Ms. Roos" sapanya lembut.

"Orang tuamu belum menjemputmu? Kau pastikan sudah memberitahu mereka tadi?" tanyaku padanya

"My mom is on the way here" jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Um. Boleh aku Tanya sesuatu padamu, Ness?" tanyaku.

"Tentu, Ms. Roos" jawabnya dengan tersenyum lagi.

"Em. Namamu Renesmee Cullen. Apa kau mengenal ? Nama kalian sama… mungkin kalian punya hubungan?" tanyaku.

"Ah. Dr. Cullen itu my Grandaddy, Ma'am", jawabnya.

OH. Jadi dr. Cullen itu kakek Nessie?! WOW. Aku tahu dr. Cullen sudah menikah dan memiliki anak. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau bahkan dia sudah punya cucu. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan bahwa dia mungkin sudah hidup lebih dari 40 tahun. Tapi yah, mungkin saja dr. dan Mrs. Cullen menikah saat mereka masih sangat muda, lalu anaknya juga. Jadi dia menjadi kakek di umur yang masih muda. Entah kasihan atau mungkin menyenangkan karena bisa pensiun dini.

"Anda mengenal kakekku, Ms. Roos?" tanyanya.

"Aah. Iya. dr. Cullen, dia dokter terbaik di dunia. Menurutku. Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa dia mau tinggal di kota kecil seperti ini. Padahal dengan kemampuannya mungkin dia bisa bekerja di kota besar yang memberinya gaji yang besar juga", kataku.

Kulihat Nessie tersenyum mendengar perkataanku.

"Dulu Grandaddy bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit di New York, lalu di London, pernah juga di Seattle. Katanya banyak tekanan dan rumah sakit di kota-kota besar itu hanya mementingkan uang. Dia dan Granmommy ingin hidup lebih tenang dan damai, tapi masih bisa menolong orang dengan tulus dan bukan karena uang, itu katanya" jelas Nessie. Oh. Dia akhirnya berbicara sedikit banyak.

"Ah begitu rupanya. Kau tahu, Ness. Sebulan yang lalu aku tersesat di hutan. Aku sangat kelelahan dan kesadaranku sudah mulai hilang. Tiba-tiba ada ranting pohon yang cukup besar patah tepat di atasku dan tidak tahu bagaimana aku selamat. Saat terbangun, aku sedang dirawat oleh dr. dan Mrs. Cullen. Kalau tidak ada mereka, mungkin aku tidak di sini sekarang. Aku berhutang budi pada kakek dan nenekmu, Ness" ceritaku.

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu kelasku. Nessie yang tadi sedang bertatap pandang denganku kini mengalihkan tatapannya pada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu itu.

"MOMMY!" katanya sambil tersenyum bersemangat.

Oh, ibunya sudah datang. Aku menoleh, ingin tahu seperti apa wajah ibu dari seorang anak yang luar biasa ini.

Seorang wanita muda, umurnya mungkin 20-an, rambutnya coklat tua, indah seperti Nessie. Yang jelas aku tahu Nessie dapatkan mata itu dari ibunya. OH. Ibunya sangat cantik. Sungguh cantik. Kulitnya lebih pucat, tapi terlihat indah. Lagi. Aku terpesona. Baiklah aku sudah terpesona dengan 4 orang keluarga Cullen, dr. dan Mrs Cullen, Renesmee, dan sekarang ibunya. Jangan bilang ayah Nessie juga luar biasa. Atau mungkin dr. dan Mrs. Cullen punya anak lagi selain orang tua Nessie dengan gen model itu? Oh. Gila. Keluarga ini tidak biasa.

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2: Invitation

**Chapter 2. Invitation.**

* * *

Nessie beranjak dari bangkunya dan mengajak ibunya mendekatiku.

"Mom, ini Ms. Roos, wali kelasku. Ms. Roos, ini Bella Cullen, ibuku" katanya dengan caranya yang menawan memperkenalkan kami.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Cullen" sapaku sambil menjabat tangan ibu Nessie. Dingin. Mungkin dia terlalu lama di dalam mobilnya yang ber-AC.

"Senang bertemu dengan anda, Ms. Roos", sapanya lembut dan anggun. Makin lama kuamati, wanita keren di depanku ini belum pantas menjadi ibu. Ah, maksudku, dia terlalu muda. Bahkan sepertinya aku jauh lebih tua darinya. Tunggu, oh iya, saja masih muda, jadi mungkin benar dugaanku mereka menikah di umur-umur yang masih belia.

"Ms. Roos, terima kasih sudah menjaga Renesmee", katanya sambil tersenyum anggun padaku.

"A..ah. Itu kewajiban saya. Lagi pula Renesmee anak yang baik. Dia dapat bergaul dengan teman-teman barunya dan sejauh ini saya lihat dia sama sekali tidak kesulitan mengikuti pelajaran", terangku.

"Benarkah? Ini kali pertama dia bersekolah di sekolah resmi. Karena keluarga kami seorang pindah, jadi Renesmee mendapatkan home-schooling selama ini. Syukurlah kalau dia bisa menyesuaikan. Saya mohon bantuannya, Ms. Roos", terangnya padaku.

"Oh. Begitu. Iya, pasti, tentu saja Mrs. Cullen. Lagi pula saya berhutang nyawa pada , tentu saja saya akan sangat senang sekali membantu cucunya" kataku sambil tersenyum. Kuharap senyumanku ini seanggun senyuman ibu dan anak di hadapanku ini.

"Oh, jadi anda mengenal Carlisle? Ah, baiklah kalau begitu Ms. Roos. Terima kasih banyak", katanya padaku lalu menggandeng Nessie dan mengajaknya pulang.

Aku juga harus pulang sekarang. Aku harus ke rumah sakit untuk kontrol lagi. You know, lukaku saat itu benar-benar parah. Entah kemampuan medis yang dimiliki hingga dia dapat menyelamatkan hidupku. Hem. Aku harap aku bertemu dengannya di rumah sakit.

Aku berjalan keluar sekolah menuju mobil kesayanganku, Hyundai Avega warna putih. Baru saja kubeli bulan lalu dengan tabunganku. Em, aku lihat Mrs. Cullen dan Renesmee masuk ke sebuah mobil sedan mengkilat warna hitam, dari lambang mobilnya sih Mercedez-Benz tapi aku tidak tahu tipe apa itu. Ah, aku tidak terlalu tahu mengenai otomotif, yang aku tahu pasti mobil itu luar biasa mahal.

Baiklah. Sampai di sini. Sampai jumpa di Halcyon Hospital.

AT HALCYON HOSPITAL

Aku turun dari mobil dan menuju tempat pendaftaran untuk konfirmasi nomor antrianku.

"Ms. Roos, ruang periksa di lantai 3 nomor 312", kata penjaga resepsionis.

"Terima kasih. Ah, maaf, siapa dokternya hari ini?" tanyaku.

"Dengan ", jawabnya dengan senyum.

OH. Hari ini dokter Cullen. Bagus. Aku ingin iseng saja bertanya padanya. Lagi pula dia orangnya sangat baik dan ramah, tidak ada salahnya, kan.

"Nomor antrian 312, Ms. Kourtney Roos", namaku dipanggil.

Aku berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke ruang periksa. Seorang dokter super tampan berambut pirang sambil tersenyum dan terlihat dia sedang menungguku.

"Hello, . Apa kabarmu?" Tanya lembut.

"Hi, dokter. Sangat baik. Tidak apa, panggil saja aku Kourtney?" pintaku.

"Oh, okay Kourtney. Silakan duduk" katanya mempersilakanku. Aku duduk di sebuah kursi berhadapan dengan . Seorang suster memeriksa tensiku, sedangkan menanyakan keluhan-keluhanku.

"Okay. Mari aku periksa. Berbaringlah di sana" katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah tempat tidur untuk memeriksa pasien. Aku berbaring, dan mulai menggunakan stetoskopnya untuk memeriksa detak jantungku dan melakukan pemeriksaan-pemeriksaan lain.

"Hari ini cucumu mulai bersekolah, dokter?" tanyaku.

"Oh. Kau bertemu dengan Renesmee? Iya, Edward anakku dan keluarganya menyusul pindah ke kota ini", katanya lembut.

"Haha. Aku kebetulan walikelasnya. Dia sangat cantik seperti ibu dan neneknya", kataku.

"Hahaha. Benarkah? Jadi kau juga bertemu Bella?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Iya. Dia menantumu? Dia sangat cantik dokter", kataku.

Dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya tersenyum sambil terus berkonsentrasi memeriksaku.

"Hem, baiklah. Kondisimu bagus, Kourtney. Aku rasa mulai bulan depan kau tidak perlu kontrol lagi. Aku akan memberimu resep obat yang terakhir", katanya.

"Terima kasih dokter Cullen. Ini semua berkatmu", kataku.

"Aku hanya membantu, kau yang memiliki keinginan untuk hidup", katanya sambil tersenyum. Dia menulis beberapa resep obat untukku.

"Em, dokter. Sebenarnya sabtu minggu depan ulang tahunku yang ke-35. Aku akan mengadakan semacam acara barbeque di rumah dan mengundang beberapa teman dekatku. Aku ingin mengundangmu dan keluargamu juga, dokter. Apa kau bisa?" tanyaku. Aku tahu dia sangat sibuk, tapi kuharap hari itu dia sedang tidak jaga.

"Oh. Sangat menyenangkan. Tidak masalah kah? Kau tahu, kami berlima…" katanya.

"Sangat tidak masalah dokter. Ah, ini hanya hal sederhana. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana membalas kebaikanmu dan istrimu, dokter" kataku.

"Hahaha… sudahlah. Kami tidak mungkin membiarkanmu begitu saja, kan? Tapi, terima kasih undangannya. Aku akan sampaikan pada Esme", kata dokter pirang itu.

Seperti biasa… aku sibuk dengan pekerjaanku, belum lagi aku bekerja paruh waktu membantu anak-anak di panti asuhan dekat sini, jadi aku hanya akan menyiapkan pemanggang, bahan makan, lalu aku akan minta tolong pada tetanggaku yang baik hati untuk memasang beberapa holiday lamp supaya ada dekorasi di pesta sederhanaku nanti.

* * *

**Carlisle POV**

Tidak terasa aku sudah bekerja seharian di rumah sakit hari ini, jika aku bukan vampire, aku pasti sudah sangat lelah, tapi aku sudah tidak ingat seperti apa rasa lelah itu. Sekarang saatnya pulang, Esme dan anak-anak biasanya sudah menunggu di ruang keluarga, oh, dan aku rindu pada cucu kesayanganku, Renesmee. Sebaiknya aku mampir beli roti strawberry kesukaannya dulu.

**AT CULLEN HOUSE**

Aku memarkir Mercedez Benz favoriteku ke dalam garasi, mengambil tas kerjaku, dan roti untuk Renesmee yang kuletakkan di jok belakang, lalu berjalan melewati pintu dalam menuju ruang tamu.

Seperti biasa, seorang malaikat cantik telah menungguku di sana, tersenyum padaku, menghampiriku, dan menciumku, tentu aku membalas ciumannya. Ini sudah kebiasaan kami selama lebih dari 80 tahun, sejak menikah…

"Hi, darling. How's day?" Tanya Esme.

"Beautiful!" jawabku spontan.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar langkah kaki kecil yang berlari, makin dekat padaku.

"Granddaddy!" teriak Renesmee yang berlari ke arahku. Aku menangkapnya, memeluknya dan mencium pipi malaikatnya.

"Hi, Renesmee. I miss you", kataku.

"Me too~ Granddaddy!" katanya padaku dengan penuh senyuman.

"Look. Aku membawa roti strawberry kesukaanmu…", kataku pada Renesmee sambil mengangkat bingkisan kue yang kubawa.

"WOW! Thank you Granddaddy! I love you!" katanya sambil mencium pipiku. Renesmee lari ke dalam sambil membawa kuenya dan berteriak, "Mommy! Aku dapat kue strawberry dari Granddaddy! Aku akan memakannya bersama Jacob!"

Oh. Sungguh indah. Hidup yang tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Melihat seorang cucu yang bagaikan malaikat, mencium pipiku, memelukku, bahkan mengatakan bahwa dia menyayangiku. Aku sungguh beruntung memiliki keluarga ini.

Oh, aku ingat. Tadi Kourney mengundang kami ke pesta BBQ ulang tahunnya, "Esme, Ms. Kourney Roos, minggu depan dia mengundang kita ke acara BBQ ulang tahun di rumahnya".

"Oh, Ms. Roos? Baiklah. Tunggu, pesta BBQ?" Tanya Esme tidak yakin.

"Ya" jawabku singkat.

"Dia mengundang kita semua? Atau hanya aku dan kau?" Tanya Esme.

"No. Kita semua. Edward, Bella, Renesmee juga", kataku.

"Jadi. Bagaimana kita akan lakukan persiapan untuk pesta BBQ?" Tanya Esme. Aku yakin yang dia maksud adalah bagaimana supaya kami terlihat memakan BBQ tapi sebenarnya tidak. Jika kami nekat memakannya, sebenarnya tidak masalah, masalah datang setelah kami harus memaksa makanan tersebut keluar lagi melalui mulut. Menjijikkan. Bagaimanapun kami tidak memiliki sistem pencernaan yang berfungsi.

Esme melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Mungkin tidak masalah bagi kita, karena kita sudah biasa melakukannya, Edward juga. Tapi bagaimana dengan Bella?"

"Hem, aku yakin dia bisa melakukkannya, hanya perlu sedikit latihan" kataku meyakinkan Esme sambil meletakkan tanganku di samping pinggangnya, mengajaknya masuk ke ruang keluarga.

"Hi, Carlisle. Dad?" sapa Edward. Tidak biasa dia menyapaku seperti itu.

"Hm? Ada apa denganmu, Son?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Tidak. Hanya ingin memanggilmu", katanya tanpa dosa.

Renesmee dan Bella berjalan dari dapur menuju ke ruang keluarga. Renesmee membawa kue strawberry yang aku beli tadi yang sudah ditata rapi di atas sebuah piring kue kecil gaya Georgian.

Mereka duduk di sebelah Edward yang sedang duduk di sofa. Aku dan Esme duduk di sofa berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Jadi, kau tidak jadi makan dengan Jacob, Renesmee?" tanyaku pad Renesmee.

"Daddy bilang Jacob hari ini tidak dapat kemari, ya sudah aku makan dulu", kata cucu malaikatku.

"Dad. Apa kau yakin?" Tanya Edward yang sepertinya telah membaca pikiranku mengenai undangan Kourtney. "Dia wanita yang pernah kalian tolong? Dan Dia guru Renesmee?" Tanya Edward.

"Ms. Roos? Dia orang yang baik. Oh ya, dia cerita banyak tentang Carlisle dan Esme", kata Bella sambil tersenyum. "Memang ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Bella.

"Dia mengundang kita ke pesta BBQ ulang tahunnya minggu depan", jawabku.

"Um. Kalau begitu kita datang? Aku akan minta kalian untuk memberiku training supaya aku bisa terlihat memakan BBQ itu?" kata Bella dengan gayanya yang khas.

Kami semua tertawa mendengar perkataannya.

"Mom, kapan uncles dan aunts akan kemari dan tinggal bersama kita?" Tanya Renesmee pada ibunya.

"Aku rasa minggu dua minggu lagi, sayang", jawab Bella.

Sebelum pindah ke kota ini, kami tinggal Alaska. Setahun sebelum kami pindah ke kota ini, Emmett dan Rosalie ingin menikmati waktu private berdua di Belgia, sedangkan Alice dan Jasper sedang bersekolah di Perancis. Alice ingin memperbaharui gelarnya di bidang fashion. Apapun yang anak-anakku minta, akan kuberi selama itu masuk akal.

"Grand-daddy…", panggilan manja Renesmee bagaikan suara orchestra yang membawakan simfoni Waltz of the Flowers gubahan Tchaikovsy. Biasanya dia begini saat mau minta sesuatu hahaha. Apa sih yang tidak untuk Renesmee. Kulihat Esme dan orang tuanya tersenyum melihat Renesmee memanggilku seperti itu.

"Ada apa. Sweety?" tanyaku membalas panggilan manjanya.

"Ayo kita liburan!" ajak Renesmee. "Ayo liburan sekeluarga, termasuk Grandpa Charlie dan Grandma Renee?"

"Liburan? Kau mau ke mana?" tanyaku.

"Kata Mommy, Grandmommy punya sebuah pulau?" Tanya Renesmee.

Belum sempat aku membalas perkataan Renesmee, Bella berbicara duluan pada putrid semata wayangnya itu, "Sayang, pulau itu ada di dekat Brazil, di sana daerah tropis. Kalau mengajak Grandpa Charlie dan Grandma Renee, akan berbahaya. Bagaimana kalau mereka sampai tahu bahwa kita berbeda?"

"Hahaha. Jadi begitu. Renesmee ingin liburan sekeluarga dank au rindu pada Grandpa Charlie dan Grandma Renee?" Tanyaku.

"Iya... kita tidak pernah liburan bersama selama ini. Mereka juga tidak pernah mengunjungi kita saat kita di Alaska, bahkan waktu masih di Forks bahkan Grandma Renee hanya sekali saja mengunjungi kita", keluh Renesmee.

"Sayang. Em. Begini. Kau tahu bahwa pergi dari Forks dan Jacksonville menuju Alaska itu memakan biaya yang banyak? Jadi mereka jarang mengunjungi kita dan bertemu denganmu. Mereka sebenarnya ingin", jelas Bella.

"Hahaha… begini saja. Kalau kau ingin bertemu dengan mereka, kita bisa undang mereka dan minta mereka menginap di sini selama beberapa hari. Lalu, untuk liburan di Isle Esme, kita bisa lakukan setelahnya, tapi maaf Ness, tidak bisa mengajak mereka. Hanya keluarga kita saja", kataku mengajukan tawaran yang lebih aman pada Renesmee.

"Hem. Aku mau, Granddaddy!" jawabnya spontan. "Lalu kapan?" tanyanya _to the point, _spontan, tanpa basa-basi. Itulah Renesmee.

"Bagaimana kalau bulan depan? Aku akan mengurus semuanya", kata Edward.

Tunggu, bulan depan? Bulan depan adalah ulang tahun pernikahanku dengan Esme. Oh. Aku berusaha mem_block_ing pikiranku supaya Edward tidak membacanya.

"Okay, Daddy!" kata Renesmee senang.

Tidak terasa hari sudah malam. Walaupun tidak berpengaruh bagi kami sebagai makhluk yang tidak butuh tidur. Tapi Renesmee tetap saja butuh tidur, karena dia hybrid-vampire. Renesmee adalah yang paling manja di rumah ini. Malam ini, dia memintaku untuk menceritakan sesuatu dan menina-bobokannya. Aku duduk di samping Renesmee, "Okay, Grand-daddy akan ceritakan padamu sebuah kisah vampire bernama Barnabas Collins. Tapi kau janji akan segera tidur, karena besok kau harus ke sekolah, my dear".

"Yap! Grand-daddy! Aku janji! Tapi, cerita Collinsport itu apa benar pemiliknya adalah vampire juga?" Tanya Renesmee.

"Okay. Tahun 1770an, ada sebuah keluarga dengan seorang anak laki-laki yang tinggal di Liverpool, Inggris…"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
